wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Do's And Don'ts
Welcome to the Do's and Don'ts page. With these simple guidelines, you will learn what is and what isn't acceptable on the wiki. For more information, also check out the and What Wreck-It Ralph Wiki Is Not. DO: * Follow the Golden Rule: Be courteous and treat others how you wish to be treated, and assume good faith in the actions of your fellow contributors. * Treat the Wiki as an encyclopedia and be professional in your edits. * Do cover official material and keep the information you add factual and unbiased. * Do earn achievements awards fairly. * Do give images descriptive names. DON'T: * Vandalize, spam, troll, harass, or otherwise cause drama on the Wiki. * Use the Wiki as a chat room for off-topic discussion. * Treat the Wiki as a social networking, roleplaying, or fanon site. (Learn more here.) * Add personal opinions, headcanons, or speculation as fact. * Create/upload unneeded or inappropriate articles, categories, and images. * Cheat to win achievement points. Achievements Achievements were disabled 12 February 2019. This section is staying available temporarily for reference and will be hidden later. - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 18:58, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Achievement points are a nice perk to entice users to continue contributing and improving the Wiki. However, attempting to win points unfairly and through deceptive means is not tolerated. An example of cheating would be by spamming gibberish, superflous categories, or adding hundreds of duplicate, low quality images to an article solely to achieve these points. If a user is suspected of doing this, and stirs up enough drama on the Wiki, he or she will be warned and may face being blocked. Adding An Article While adding articles is important to expand the Wiki's growth, it can often be avoided by simply expanding on an already existing article. It is greatly encouraged that users browse through these pages before they add a new article, as in most cases the article will already be created under a different name or the information can be added into another existing page. By ignoring this policy, you are consenting that your created article may be a candidate for deletion. One can find the existing articles here. If you find a valid reason to create a new article, please create it with a fitting title, with proper punctuation, spelling, and grammar. Do not add an article and add nothing to it, or fill an article with gibberish or spam. Additionally, speculation and fanon are not accepted by this wiki. Please do not create pages for characters who are fan-made or do not make a solid appearance in the Wreck-It Ralph franchise. Adding gibberish or spam articles is an offense. Likewise, do not add categories to pages and then remove them as a means to achieve points. Categories Categories are how the various articles on the Wiki are sorted. You can discuss the list of approved categories here. Do not add specific or trivial categories to pages; the point of these categories is to broadly encompass various articles based on the film's representation. "Sega Characters" or "Characters from StreetFighter" are examples of unnecessary categories that fall into Cameos. In general, please hold back from adding new categories to articles and do not add categories to an article that do not belong. Deleting Sometimes content is added that is simply unnecessary. If you feel this is the case, leave a comment on the page's Talk section giving your reasons and add the "Deletion Template" to the page's source. It will be added to the queue for the admins to sift through at a later date. If the page has been recently created, you may also wish to alert the creator on their userpage. DO NOT add a page for deletion out of malice or because you alone deem it pointless. Anyone found adding multiple, valid pages for deletion will be blocked appropriately for vandalism. Commenting You can comment on an article in its Talk section. Feel free to ask for feedback, opinions, or ask questions if you want to make an edit. You can also discuss the contents of the article. *Be courteous and treat everyone as you wish to be treated. Don't insult other users' preferences, spelling, or grammar. Profanity and harassment of any kind is not tolerated! *Stay on-topic! If it's a Minty Zaki article, please only make comments that relate to or involve Minty Zaki. *Don't get into petty arguments, and ignore the trolls. *Don't roleplay on Talk pages- use the Chat instead! *Use Bold and Caps Lock prudently. This also applies to editing. Both are fine in moderation, but long blocks of text in this manner are both eyestraining and unprofessional. *Try not to bring up divisive topics (for instance, politics), particularly when they're not related to the article at hand (and using the article as a springboard to launch into your topic does not count as a relation). It may be okay to mention these topics when relevant, but try to limit it and keep the first bullet point in mind! Be courteous! *Don't bring needless descriptions or depictions of violence into the conversation. Editing Editing pages is the most popular function on the Wiki. Everyone is encouraged to edit, and everybody can do it. However, there are a few regulations. Please keep your edits limited to correct, canon information, and refrain from generalizing and making commentary in the articles. Spamming, or replacing or adding gibberish into pages, is not tolerated. Additionally, please keep your information limited to what is important and stay away from repetition. This is especially an issue in the Trivia sections of some pages; while "Ralph weights 643 lbs" is a valid point, "Ralph doesn't like being a bad guy" is obvious, unneeded, and redundant (as well as poorly phrased). Some sections users should refrain from editing; such as the Official Bios of character articles. This is because the information is written by Disney themselves (hence why it is Official), and was used as promotional material for the movie. Please do not edit this section on any of the pages. If you are unsure about information on a page, please discuss it calmly with users on the talk page rather than resorting to an edit war. Edit wars and talk page feuds that cause animosity may result in a page being protected or accounts being suspended. Images Images are the backbone of the Wiki and help to decorate the many pages we have. You can upload images related to Wreck-It Ralph from your own computer, so long as you follow these guidelines. When uploading, try to post the highest quality image available. Small, low-res images are generally unsightly and not of much use on articles; as are images with large watermarks. Adding multiple images of the same scene, or images that are nearly identical, is also dissuaded. If an image already exists, it is suggested you do not add another version of it to a gallery, but rather replace it- if the quality is significantly higher. When uploading an image, give it a filename that is descriptive, sensible, and can be found in the search. For an image of Candlehead, appropriate names would include: Candlehead.jpg, CandleheadRacing.png, or Candlehead_MyCandle!.gif. Inappropriate names would be aoejtodumptyj424.jpg, vlccap-00000.png, ''or ''tumblr_abc123__000.jpg. You may add fan art or image edits/recolors to your user page or the forums, but not to articles. If the art is not your own, please credit the original artist. Moving Please leave moving pages and files to the admins and bureaucrats on the Wiki. If you wish for something to be moved, you can discuss its movement in its Talk Page. Moving or renaming a page without reason or changing names to gibberish/profanity can result in suspension. Warnings and Blocks Spamming, bullying, harassment, profanity, fallacious edits, hacking, and any other inappropriate behaviors is not tolerated on Wreck-It Ralph Wiki. By becoming a contributor, you have agreed to complying to the Wiki's regulations and treating the rest of the community with respect. Users and contributors who break these rules will first be given warnings. Those who continue to disregard the rules will be blocked appropriately; this can be a week ban or it can be permanent. Users or contributors who are especially notorious will be brought to the Wikia staff's attention and can be banned globally. Learn more about the blocking policy on Wreck-It Ralph Wiki HERE. Happy Editing! Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 21:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC)